1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash light charging circuit, and more particularly to a digital flash charger controller capable of enabling a pulse positive edge to approach a sensing negative edge.
2. Related Art
For a recently common charging circuit, a power supply is combined with a transformer in most cases, and an adjusting device is disposed at a primary side of the transformer, so as to adjust an output current and complete the charging and discharging function of the circuit at the same time. In the recent design field, in most cases, a designer selects to dispose a charging integrated chip (IC) at the primary side of the transformer, so as to implement the charging circuit.
A conventional method is mainly to use the charging IC to form the charging circuit, and use analog elements for voltage and current measurements. Therefore, the method is easily affected by noises, resulting in distortion of measured data. Furthermore, the charging IC, and resistors, capacitors, and other passive elements required to be arranged at measure points occupy quite a large area and consume large numbers on a circuit board. Based on the above, for a circuit for charging and discharging a flash light by using the charging IC, the operational complexity is high, and the fabrication cost and working performance are worth being considered.